


starstruck

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a year since they all came back from the Delta, more or less in one piece. Things have finally settled down and the threat has been forgotten. Still, Aasim refuses to let Louis out of his sight.[takes place in the Save Violet -route = Louis gets kidnapped]





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna be completely non-canon after episode 4 comes because hell, we can't have a happy ending to this story, can we? but i wanted to write something quick and wholesome to calm myself down and distract myself from my flu :") enjoy!

Louis was having one of the best dreams in a long while. A beautiful beach, a sun-bathing chair, the setting sun in the horizon. Him sipping on a lemonade, just watching it disappear. Probably in Florida, it looked like one of the beaches he had visited with his parents as a kid. He sighed and scratched his nose a little. And then a little more. Hell, the ticklish feeling just wouldn’t stop! There was no hairs or bugs on his face, so what gave? He furrowed his brows, but the beach suddenly disappeared from around him. He opened his eyes narrowly, frowning at the sunlight suddenly shining straight into his eyes.

He whined a little and focused his eyes on the figure looming above him. For a second his fight-or-flight response was about to take control, but he quickly recognized Aasim’s face. And he also figured out why his nose had been itchy in the dream. Aasim was laying down next to him, supporting his head on his hand and leaning onto his elbow, lazily tracing the dozens of freckles across Louis’s face. Aasim looked zoned out and hadn’t even noticed Louis had woken up. Louis just stared back at him for a moment, before he snapped out of it and looked a little startled. Aasim quickly pulled his hand away, much to Louis’s demise, and rolled onto his back.

“Mornin’”, he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

It was Louis’s turn to roll onto his stomach. He grabbed his pillow and placed it below his arms, looking at Aasim with a little smirk. Aasim glanced at him and rolled his eyes. The small smile on his own face betrayed him, though. Louis tilted his head like a puppy, and nudged Aasim softly.

“What? I just-“, Aasim was blushing, which made Louis’s smile even more devious, “you just were sleeping and- and I was bored so…” His voice faded away and he tried to avoid Louis’s gaze. They may had been together for over a year already, but he was still awkward with this stuff. Louis thought it was absolutely adorable. He hummed quietly and rolled to his side, snuggling up to the shorter boy. He was always cuddly in the morning, and by this point Aasim had gotten used to it, so he just accepted his fate as Louis’s body pillow and welcomed him with open arms.

It was notably quieter nowadays. Well, duh. It wasn’t like Louis was able to talk anymore. Some days Aasim missed it – others he was secretly happy of the silence. Not that he would have ever say it out loud, it would have sounded offensive as hell. He stared at the ceiling, aimlessly playing with one of Louis’s braids and listening to the taller boy’s breathing.

He had been really fucking worried of Louis when they had returned from the Delta. He had refused to eat for weeks and hadn’t come out of his room for over a month after the incident. It had been depressing to say the least. Aasim had taken it upon himself to take care of Louis. He had felt guilty of not trying to stop Lilly, and him and Ruby had been the only two people Louis let inside the room. But Louis hadn’t blamed him nor anyone else for that matter. After finally coming out of his room, Louis started to slowly get back to his old self. Everyone had been on their tiptoes around him, but he had bounced back, somehow. Aasim had always secretly admired Louis’s optimism, and he had been sure it would have been destroyed by the Delta. But it seemed like it took more to break Louis.

They had started to think of ways to communicate with him. The most natural way for Aasim had, of course, been writing. He had given Louis a pen and a small notebook to carry round at all times so they could always understand him. Clem, Violet and AJ had searched through the entire school library trying to find any books relating to sign language or non-verbal speech. Louis didn’t really like the books, though. He wanted to talk fast and couldn’t be bothered to learn, so it was a dead end. Perhaps it was for the best – it would have been bloody impossible to teach someone like Willy or AJ to speak sign language.

Aasim’s eyes widened when he felt a poke on his ribs. Louis was looking at him, pouting. Aasim realized he had stopped petting his head, and quickly returned to the activity. “Damn, you’re so needy”, he yawned, shaking his head lightly. “You sure Rosie is the only dog in this place?”

Louis laughed. It still sounded a bit off to Aasim’s ear, but it was better than it had been months ago. It seemed like Louis was starting to get a good control of his voice. He constantly hummed his stupid songs while playing the piano, and he wasn’t even that out of tune. He certainly sounded better than the piano. The winter had hit them hard, and it had hit the main building even harder. A huge slump of snow had softened the roof, and one day a big piece of the roof just fell – right on top of the piano. Aasim, Clementine and Omar had tried to repair it while Louis had sulked in the corner, and it sounded fucking awful. But Louis was having a grand old time banging on the keyboard, even if a third of the keys were now missing.

“Fuck”, Aasim said, barely a whisper. He looked at Louis’s face, starstruck by the sheer beauty. “Your freckles are like stars, you know? That’s why I traced them. Tried to find constellations.”

‘Stars’, Aasim could read from Louis’s lips, before they turned into a huge grin. Louis attacked him both physically and mentally without a warning, and before Aasim could even register it, Louis had already smothered him into a huge bear hug. Louis threw his whole body onto Aasim and got a muffled groan out of him. God damn, he was heavy… But Aasim was more than happy to die this way, smothered by Louis’s hugs.

They stayed like that for a while, before Louis eventually loosened his grip and took Aasim’s face into his hands. He smirked and pressed a kiss on the other’s nose. Aasim looked completely out of it, and his usually pretty tidy, pulled back hair was all over his face. Cute. Somehow Aasim’s hands found their way to Louis’s waist and he gently pushed him over, gaining advantage of this position switch.

“You’re so goddamn adorable I can’t even deal with it”, Aasim said before he had even time to think about it. For a second Louis looked surprised, maybe even flustered with a deepened crimson blush covering his face and ears, but the expressing quickly turned into a grateful smile. Aasim realized how much more open he was nowadays. Maybe it was him trying to reduce the white noise. He was the one who had to keep up the conversation between the two of them if Louis didn’t have his pen and notepad. But maybe it was good. He had been reserved for far too long and only had gained the courage to tell about his feelings the same day the Delta attacked. Better late than never, but it had been awkward to day the least.

He placed his hand lazily on Louis’s face. The taller boy pulled back a little bit because of his cool fingers, but before soon was already leaning into the touch. He smiled sheepishly when Aasim started playing with his freckles again.

“There’s the Libra”, he said softly after combining five of the dots. “And… the Little Bear… the Orion. And that’s all the constellations I know”, he admitted, getting a giggle out of Louis. “Guess I have to ask Vi. She’s the astrologist here.” Suddenly, Louis looked like a lightbulb had flicked on in his mind. He squeezed himself from underneath Aasim and reached for the piece of paper and pen laying on the bedside table. Aasim furrowed his brow a bit, watching Louis quickly scribble something on the paper. He handed it over and Aasim read it.

“The bell tower… You want to go there?” Louis nodded excitedly. Aasim pondered for a bit. “I mean, sure. Might be fun, stargazing and shit. Tonight?”

Louis seemed pleased with the response because he scooted close and pressed his lips against Aasim’s. Aasim didn’t hesitate to return the favor, and loosely wrapped his arms behind Louis’s neck. Aasim’s back slammed against the wall when Louis climbed onto his lap, taking in all the affection he could fathom.  Louis was already sliding his warm hands underneath Aasim’s shirt when they both got startled by the sound of the door banging open. Aasim wanted to push Louis off of him but he would have probably ended up with a concussion from falling down the top bunk of the bunk bed.

Therefore, they both ended up just staring in sheer horror at Violet, who had walked in and now frozen at the doorway. Louis, being the lovable dumbass, still had his hands inside Aasim’s shirt. He slowly put a wide smile on his face and Aasim wanted the bed to suck him inside the earth.

“Oh my fuckin’ god”, Violet finally got out of her mouth. “What the shi- You know what? Nevermind! Never _fucking_ mind, I’m out!” She quickly backtracked and slammed the door close so hard the bed trembled. It was silent for a second, before Aasim coughed meaningfully and Louis realized to get his hands off him. Aasim quickly scooted Louis to the bed and climbed down the ladder. Louis frowned and pouted at him, but Aasim was more concerned on getting his of his enormous blush.

“The bell tower. Today at sundown, don’t forget”, he muttered before slithering out the door and leaving Louis sulking into his room.


End file.
